The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a recording medium.
In recent years, there have been cases where image information, such as still images or moving images not limited to text information such as written material, are provided via a network such as the internet as contents (for example, Web contents). Such contents are diverse, and it will often be the case that contents are provided in which a plurality of sub-contents are embedded within a same page, and there will also be cases where external contents such as Web advertisements are embedded as these sub-contents.
Contents such as those described above are read, for example, by browser software (hereinafter, there will be cases where these are collectively called a “browser”) such as a browser operated by a user terminal such as a Personal Computer (PC), and are displayed on a screen of this user terminal (refer to JP 2008-225783A).